Flairs
EBF4 Lance with some Flairs.png|Usual flair positions on male characters. EBF4 Natalie with some Flairs.png|Usual flair positions on female characters, EBF4. EBF5 Natalie with some Flairs.png|Usual flair positions on female characters, EBF5. Flairs are a type of equipment in . Flairs typically appear as a variety of small trinkets and badges worn over the character's clothing, with their position on the character based on which flair slot they are equipped in; in EBF5, the category was expanded to feature familiars (which fly near the character) and miscellaneous effects like a painting on the face, which appear at the same spot in any slot. Unlike other equips, up to three flairs can be equipped simultaneously by each party member. While most equipment can be upgraded to level 5, Flairs cannot be upgraded past level 3 though Flairs also require fewer items to be upgraded. While a Flair's bonus tends to be less powerful than other pieces of equipment, some have unique effects not found anywhere else. Flairs can be worn by any member of the party. Common effects Most flairs can be categorized into specific groups based on their properties, though some would fit into several groups at once: * Resistance — Provides an elemental resistance and one or two status resistance(s) associated with the element. * Stat boost — Gives a stat boost, usually only for one stat and not that as strong as a proper piece of equipment. * Auto status — Has a chance to inflict a (usually positive) status on the user at the beginning of players' turn, except the starting turn of the battle. * Summon — Has a chance to activate a summon/auto-skill for free at the beginning of players' turn, including the first turn. (There are only a handful of these in EBF5, ''and are unique to each flair.) * '''Status override' — Overrides chosen weapon's status effect, together with its infliction chance and length. Notes: ** Weapon's stat debuffs (technically a separate slot) and other special effects are unaffected and will still work. ** When several flairs of this type are equipped, only the leftmost one applies the override. ** Contrary to what the in-game description implies, the weapon doesn't necessarily need an inherent status for the flair to take effect. ** These are best used in advanced strategies, such as enabling a weapon to inflict a certain status effect to an enemy that resists the element of the skills normally associated with the status effect. * Defend upgrade — Only in EBF5, these apply a positive status or a buff when the Defend tactic is used (but don't trigger when the status is obtained from other sources). This effect is typically only unlocked when the flair is maxed. This group often overlaps with Auto status, providing a non-random way to get the same status. Several pieces of equipment that give Defend upgrades can be used at once, and the bonuses will stack. There are 36 flairs in total, There are 55 flairs in total, with 20 of them being exclusive to the paid https://store.steampowered.com/app/432350/Epic_Battle_Fantasy_5/ Steam Release of the game (16 of which were added in the v2 update). Unlike in EBF4, paid equipment isn't the very last on the list, but their slots will automatically be skipped on free versions of the game. The following table is based off the paid steam version; red cells indicate paid equipment, green cells indicate seasonal equipment that can only be obtained during certain months and blue cells indicate paid equipment introduced in the v2 update of the game. 1) Valentine's day season equipment (From February 7th to 21st) 2) Chinese new year season equipment (from January 18th to February 25th) Trivia * The Tr*force flair is a direct reference to the Triforce, the legendary magical artifact from The Legend of Zelda series. * The Fr*ezie Badge is a direct reference to the Freezie, a recurring foe in the Mario Bros. series. * The P*chu Sticker references Pichu of Pokémon fame, as well as the Pichu summon from the original Epic Battle Fantasy. * The Silver Cross resembles the necklace of Misato Katsuragi, a character from the anime Neon Genesis Evangelion. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Equipment Category:Flairs